No More
by EvilVashTSClone
Summary: After much time of being absent I have added a chapter to this ahahah. Anyways its just Vash taking an injured Knives back home so that Meryl can torture him some more or at least Knives thinks so....uhm ya?
1. Why Me?

Disclaimer: No  
  
No More  
  
Vash walked down a small dirt road in the middle of the desert, Knives over his shoulder.  
  
"Knives, you need to go on a diet. You're getting to fat. Maybe you should quit eating Meryl's cooking."  
  
Knives was silent. Vash went silent, trying to revive his brother. Knives had ran away, just last week. He had been with Vash and Meryl for at least a couple months, waiting for his wounds to heal.  
  
"My goodness, damn it Knives, you just had to poot didn't you!?" Vash held his nose with one hand trying not to drop Knives, which at this point in time, he was wishing he could do.  
  
The silence grew thick again. The blistering heat was getting to Vash, just a few moments ago he thought he saw a giant donut tumbling like tumbleweed through the desert.  
  
"Knives, you know, this is all your fault. Meryl's mad at me again. I mean just last week she found out she was going to have a son. Then you ran off, Knives, you cause more problems when you are home with me and Meryl than you did when you were trying to kill me."  
  
Knives opened his eyes. "Shut up. Can't you see that I am trying to sleep?"  
  
With that Knives went back to sleep. Vash sighed and quickened his pace. Knives had gotten fatter since he'd been recuperating. "Knives it is time you go on a diet! Once we get back, I'll have Meryl put you on her diet she was on until she found out she was going to a baby. Make you suffer. For all the suffering you put me through since you've been at my house."  
  
Knives kicked Vash with his one good leg that wasn't shot. Knives was tired of being shot by Vash. Why couldn't Vash be nice and not shoot him, maybe he could throw a rock at him, not a boulder, but a pebble. A nice small well rounded pebble. 


	2. Dont Hate the Plant

Vash quickened his pace so as to hurry in time to make it home for dinner. Tonight Meryl was making his favorite. Spaghetti and meatballs, and for desert, donuts. "Knives, why don't you just wake up and walk on your own?"  
  
Knives opened his eyes and tried to look at Vash. "Did you forget that you shot me!?"  
  
Vash pondered upon this. "Oh yeah, well I wouldn't have had to shoot you if you would have stayed home!"  
  
"Well if your spider spouse wouldn't harass me with such mundane things, then I might have stayed."  
  
"Well Meryl is just making sure you get all the treatment you need."  
  
"You're never there! She tortures me!"  
  
Vash gave an abrupt short laugh. "She does no such thing Knives."  
  
Knives sighed and then said, "You are at work, while I was left in her care. She would laugh at me, then she would eat in front of me, and to top that off, she would constantly talk about you!!"  
  
Vash gasped. "She does? When did she tell you!? What did she tell you?"  
  
"What does that matter, she already married you." Knives said in disgust, Vash knew he didn't care for the spiders, and here Vash went and made him related to one.  
  
"That's right. But, when did she tell you this?"  
  
Knives sighed. "The third week I was there. When I first became conscious again. She told me everything, even how much she hated me."  
  
"Knives, Meryl doesn't hate you. If she hated you, then you wouldn't be standing right now."  
  
"Vash I'm not standing now."  
  
"Oh." Vash was silent the hamster in his head running on the wheel. "But Meryl doesn't hate you."  
  
"When you get home and leave me here when you do. Just ask her. She'll tell you the truth." Knives sighed. He knew Vash would never know the truth. He wasn't that smart. 


	3. Singing in the Shower

Knives sighed and watched the passing sand as his head bobbed back and forth as Vash carried him across the forsaken desert.  
  
"Knives."   
  
"What is it pestering brother?"   
  
"Nothing." Vash said letting out a deep breath.  
  
Knives knew something was up. Vash usually said what came into his pee brained mind. Vash began humming. Knives knew for sure there was something wrong with Vash. But what. Vash's humming grew louder. Knives knew the cursed tune. So he kicked him again.  
  
"Knives!" Vash whined. "Why'd you go and do that? Now I have to start all over."  
  
"Vash you know damn well I hate that shit eating song." Knives attempted to cross his arms. It didn't work to well. He gave up.  
  
"You don't hate it." Vash laughed.  
  
"Yes I do!" Knives spit out.  
  
"I know you don't hate that much."  
  
"I hate it more than your spider wife."  
  
"I don't think so brother dear."  
  
"Yes I do Vash. We've gone over this before. I hate the hell sent song." Knives wanted to hurt Vash for even accusing him of liking 'her' song. Knives hated 'her' most of all. If she wouldn't have interfered then everything would have worked out like he had planned. Now because of that wretched woman he was stranded here. Living with his hippie brother a phsycotic woman bent on destroying Knives' sanity, and a planet full of inbred misfits. He hated it.  
  
"Knives I know for a fact you don't hate it as much as you say you do." Vash was feeling good about this. He knew he was right. No one hated this song.  
  
"Vash, brother dearest. Get the thought out of your miniscule mind that I have any good feelings towards this plauge bringing song."  
  
"Knives the song doesn't bring about plauges. Maybe sorrow every now and again, but never plauges."  
  
"It does to bring plauges Vash. It brought you."  
  
"Knives. I am not a plauge."  
  
"Okay maybe you aren't. But your woman. She. She is like the angel of death or maybe even almost death, no wait, the angel of miserableness, or maybe even the angel of torture, that is what the song brought around." The thought of Meryl being the angel of death caused Knives to shudder. It was a scary thought. Even to him.  
  
"Knives. Meryl is no angel of death. PMS maybe. But not death."  
  
"I suppose you are right."  
  
"See I knew you liked the song."  
  
"No I still don't like the song. I agreed about the spider."  
  
"Knives I have hard evidence you like the song."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"You sing it in the shower every morning."  
  
That left Knives speachless. So Vash began to hum his song again as Knives was left with his mouth dragging the desert floor. 


	4. Stop With The Bodily Functions!

Where have I been all these years? hahahahaha I've been losing my mind slowly ahahah.  
  
Anyways here's yet another part to No More...which in fact when I started I had no earthly idea as to where it was going...hmmm I wonder what that could mean ahahaha.  
  
Mind you I own nothing cept maybe some notebook paper and a pencil hahahah meaning Trigun isnt mine and never has been...ahahahaha  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knives sat leaning against a rock, glad for once that he didnt have to stare at Vash's butt as he was nonchalantly slung over Vash's shoulder. Mind you the stink was unfathomable.  
  
"Knives!" Vash bellowed "Lookit what I found as I was taking a piss behind this giant bolder!" Vash held up a skull, it resembled the one Legato would wear on his arm.   
  
"Vash you are an idiot." Knives crossed his arms and sighed glaring at Vash for this inhumane treatment.  
  
"Wait, wait, watch this." Vash proceeded to hold the skull up next to his arm and push down his hair over one eye. "Who am I? Can you guess who I am!?"  
  
Knives picked up a passing lizard and chunked it at Vash. Vash watched with one eye as the lizard came hurtling to his face only to land right on the top of his head.   
  
"Knives, that wasn't very nice of you. Besides what did the poor little lizard ever do...to...you..." Vash swatted at his back as the lizard crawled down his long red jacket.   
  
"Get it out! Get it out!" Vash ran in circles smacking his back trying to reach the lizard. "No not down there not there! Anywhere but there!" Vash jumped up in the air and landed on his butt on the hard desert sand.  
  
Knives sat there holding his stomach from laughter.  
  
"Knives! This..is...not...funny...!" Vash yelled as he drug his behind across the ground like a dog would.  
  
"AAACCCKKK!!!" Vash rolled around in the sand trying to remove the pesky lizard. "Make it stop!!!" Finally the lizard crawled out from Vash's clothing and off into the desert.  
  
Vash turned to Knives. "Knives that wasnt very nice! I could have seriously gotten hurt by that lizard. I might not have even been a man anymore...I mean did you see the size of it!? It was huge! It could have swallowed me whole! Or at least bit off something of high importance..."  
  
Knives rolled his eyes. "Vash that was not a huge lizard it was barely as long as my hand...You pansie."  
  
"That's it Knives when we get home you are grounded mister!" Vash picked up Knives and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Vash could you at least keep your smells to yourself as long as I am back here." Knives said spitting in the dirt.  
  
"Knives why dont you try that first."  
  
With that the two walk aimlessly through the desert insulting each others intelligence, Knives having the upperhand in this verbal battle. 


End file.
